Satisfaction
by Pieces of Red
Summary: C'est une petite fic de deux chapitres avec le couple Aniya et Yagi, les fameux amis d'enfance qui se tournent autour pendant tout le manga. J'avais envie d'une fin un peu plus satisfaisante pour ce couple, parce que malgré le chapitre spécial je n'ai toujours pas eu le super moment AniyaxYagi que j'attendais. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapitre 1 : Douce Attente

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rookies appartient à Masanori Morita-sensei !

 **Couple :** Aniya Keïchi et Yagi Toko

.

.

.

 **ROOKIES**

.

.

 **Satisfaction**

.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Douce Attente**

.

.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo, les lampadaires éclairant les rues par larges faisceaux de lumière. Il y avait de l'animation, et beaucoup de trafique. Les employés de bureau se rendaient ensemble au bar du coin ou rentraient chez eux directement.

Le lycée Futakotamagawaallait fermer ses portes, et les derniers membres des clubs dont les activités venaient de se terminer quittaient peu à peu les grands bâtiments blancs.

L'entraînement du club de baseball lui aussi était terminé, et la petite bande s'était séparée pour que chacun puisse rentrer chez lui, ou encore traîner comme Sekigawa, Wakana et les autres.

Aniya et Yagi, eux, rentraient ensemble, comme à leur habitude depuis deux ans.

Depuis la nouvelle de la sélection du jeune homme par une université réputée pour son excellente équipe de baseball, il semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était souvent de bonne humeur et sifflait même de temps en temps.

Il avait enfin réalisé son rêve. Il avait joué dans le stade pour lui mythique du Koshien. Il avait pu y emmener Yagi, comme il le lui avait promis. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il allait aussi passer pro.

Que demander de plus ?

Ah oui...

Il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il pensait.

Une chose après laquelle il courait depuis des années sans jamais avoir pu l'obtenir.

Sa passion du sport, elle, était comblée, et il en était plus que satisfait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à assouvir l'autre passion qui le dévorait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Aniya jeta un coup d'œil à son amie d'enfance qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Yagi avait décidé d'aller dans la même faculté, et à la nouvelle, il avait joué la carte du dégoût pour mieux cacher ses véritables sentiments. Bien sûr il avait reçu quelques coups pour la mauvaise blague et supporté qu'elle lui fasse la tête pendant trois jours.

La voix d'Aniya tira tout à coup Yagi de sa réflexion.

\- J'peux venir chez toi ? Demanda-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Si tu veux, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Le lycéen avala bruyamment sa salive en voyant son expression. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

\- Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-elle, mes parents sont là.

Il fit une grimace et Yagi sourit malicieusement. En arrivant devant la maison de la lycéenne, celle-ci se tourna à nouveau vers Aniya.

\- Tu promets de te tenir correctement pas vrai ? Demanda Yagi.

\- Ben ouais, répondit Aniya en regardant ailleurs.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, reprit Yagi, tu sais comment est mon père.

Aniya fit encore une grimace.

Son père était très protecteur envers elle, et il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le fait qu'elle soit amie d'enfance avec un garçon, qui plus est connu pour sortir avec tout un tas de filles et avoir été mêlé à une violente bagarre sur un terrain de baseball, et bien d'autres après ça.

Aniya n'avait vraiment pas la meilleure des réputations dans le voisinage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Yagi en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

\- Tu parles, marmonna Aniya en la suivant tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le petit pavillon qu'elle habitait avec ses parents.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Appela Yagi en entrant dans le salon.

\- Toko, fit sa mère qui sortait de la cuisine, un torchon à la main.

\- Bonsoir Maman, sourit-elle, je t'ai amené une petite surprise, ajouta-t-elle en poussant Aniya devant elle.

\- Oi, protesta le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu f-

\- Keichi-kun ! S'exclama Mme Yagi avec un immense sourire. Si je m'attendais !

Le jeune homme se retint in extremis de bondir hors de sa portée quand elle s'approcha de lui rapidement. Il laissa pourtant la mère affectueuse le serrer très fort contre elle en lui disant combien elle était contente de le voir et combien cela faisait longtemps.

C'est vrai qu'il préférait venir quand les parents de son amie d'enfance n'étaient pas là. Il pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille…

Et les mains baladeuses.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? Demanda Yagi à sa mère.

Aniya tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, répondit la quadragénaire, il va rentrer plus tard aujourd'hui. Tiens d'ailleurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers Aniya, est-ce que tu veux dîner à la maison Keichi-kun ?

\- Hein ? Fit le lycéen, resté sur le fait que le père de Yagi n'était pas encore rentré. Ah, euh… oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Magnifique ! S'exclama Mme Yagi, toute contente. Allez vous reposer un peu tous les deux, je vous appellerais pour dîner.

\- D'accord Maman, fit Yagi en entraînant Aniya dans les escaliers pendant que sa mère disparaissait de nouveau dans la cuisine.

A peine eurent-ils terminé de monter qu'Aniya se dégagea et passa son bras autour de la taille de Yagi pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et protesta tandis qu'Aniya l'entraînait dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et posa tout de suite ses lèvres sur la nuque de Yagi, la main qui la tenait par la taille remontant dangereusement vers sa poitrine.

Elle le repoussa immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as promis de te tenir correctement, le gronda-t-elle.

\- Ben j'ai attendu qu'on soit seuls, protesta le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait encore d'elle, Yagi l'esquiva pour aller poser son sac près de son bureau. Aniya fit la moue et passa la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête pour poser celui-ci à côté de celui de Yagi.

Une fois cela fait, Aniya repartit à l'attaque.

La lycéenne se dégagea plusieurs fois, repoussant autant qu'elle le pouvait les assauts répétés du jeune homme.

Dépité, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit de la jeune fille, qui était essoufflée de s'être tant débattue. Aniya passa une main dans ses longues mèches en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas la tête Kei-chan, lui dit Yagi avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais j'en ai marre de tout le temps devoir me retenir, protesta-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu m'laisseras enfin te-

\- Ce n'est pas pour demain, l'interrompit immédiatement Yagi en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète qu'on est juste amis d'enfance ?

\- C'est ça, fit Aniya. J'te rappelle quand même que tu m'as déjà embrassé, et qu'en plus tu me dois toujours un-

Soudain il bondit hors du lit et se planta devant Yagi en la fixant intensément. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul mais il la saisit par les bras.

\- K-Kei-chan ?… souffla-t-elle, surprise.

\- Tu m'devais un baiser tu te souviens ? Fit-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Quoi ?…

\- En première année, commença-t-il. Tu m'avais demandé de t'embrasser pour… pour essayer, continua-t-il.

Il s'en souvenait très bien. Elle tremblait comme une feuille ce jour-là. Il avait eu l'impression de la forcer et il s'était contenté d'un baiser sur le front. Aniya lui avait alors dit qu'il se retiendrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène au Koshien.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Yagi en se souvenant de la scène.

Elle rougit en se rappelant aussi qui avait dit qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser… Elle se tourna vers Aniya et il hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah non Kei-chan, fit Yagi avec fermeté. Ma mère est en bas.

\- Oh mais je sais rester discret, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il lui saisit le bras et la plaqua contre lui brutalement.

\- A-attends Kei-chan, protesta Yagi en rougissant. Pas avec ma mère dans la cuisine…

\- …

\- Et… et puis si tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps, ajouta-t-elle, le cœur battant plus fort, j-je préfère qu'on soit seulement tous les deux…

Cette dernière phrase finit de le convaincre.

Aniya relâcha doucement Yagi et la fixa longuement. Il inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ok, finit-il par dire. Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-il en la fixant avec une intensité qui embrasa tout son corps, la prochaine fois ça risque pas de se terminer par un baiser.

Yagi préféra ne pas répondre, sachant pertinemment que cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Plus tard dans la soirée, et après avoir fait leurs devoirs… Enfin, plutôt après que Yagi ait obligé Aniya à les faire, le père de la jeune fille rentra du travail, et comme prévu, sa mère les appela pour dîner.

Le repas se déroula bien, contrairement à l'appréhension d'Aniya.

A sa grande surprise, le père de Yagi s'était montré jovial et chaleureux, plaisantant avec lui et sa fille tout le long de la soirée. Le lycéen fut également complimenté de très nombreuses fois pour sa sélection à l'université et son excellent niveau au baseball.

Sans doute cela avait-il joué en sa faveur, pensa Aniya en jetant un coup d'œil à Yagi. Elle écoutait la conversation distraitement, jouant avec les miettes de gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient mangé pour le dessert.

Elle connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir à quel jeu il jouait en se montrant si sympathique avec Aniya.

Depuis qu'il avait vu le match de leur équipe au Koshien, à la télévision, il ne cessait de se féliciter que sa fille connaisse un sportif qui allait sûrement devenir célèbre. Et il semblait la pousser à se rapprocher encore d'Aniya.

Où étaient donc passées ses réticences face à leur proximité, somme toute amicale… voire un peu plus. Et où était l'homme qui se méfiait d'Aniya et ne cessait de la mettre en garde contre "les hormones" qui pouvaient "faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme en pleine possession de ses moyens", fin de citation.

 _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui parle mariage et petits-enfants…_

\- Et comment ça se passe avec ma fille hein ?

 _Oh non pas ça_ , songea Yagi en rougissant de honte.

\- Euh bien, répondit Aniya, un peu surpris.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux, reprit Monsieur Yagi. Hein Kyoko ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

\- Oh que oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Et tu te souviens quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Aniya de rougir.

Ils devaient avoir dans les quatre ou cinq ans. En guise de premier contact, il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Yagi l'avait repoussé, et il était alors tombé sur son derrière avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Yagi pouffa.

Elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir, mais la mère d'Aniya lui avait montré la vidéo qu'elle avait prise ce jour là.

Il était si mignon dans sa petite salopette en jean et son T-shirt rayé.

Aniya lui jeta un regard noir, lui aussi avait eu droit à la vidéo en question.

\- C'est vrai que c'était adorable, dit Madame Yagi. Quand tu t'es mis à pleurer Keïchi-kun, Toko s'en ai voulu et elle t'a apporté un morceau de gâteau à la vanille en te faisant une petite bise pour te consoler…

Cette fois tous les deux se mirent à rougir.

\- Ha ha ! S'exclama le père de Yagi en donnant une grande tape dans le dos d'Aniya. C'est bien ma fille ! La colère facile mais le cœur sur la main !

\- Papa ça suffit, supplia Yagi.

\- Oh mais on reparle du bon vieux temps, fit son père.

\- Eh bien le bon vieux temps il va rester où il est, reprit Yagi. On n'est plus des enfants, c'est embarrassant d'entendre ce genre de remarque.

\- Elle a raison quand même chéri, dit sa mère.

\- Bah, fit l'homme d'un geste de la main, comme vous voulez.

Puis il se tourna vers Aniya et reprit.

\- Dans ce cas parlons du présent, dit-il.

Pressentant le drame, Yagi l'interrompit.

\- Bon cette fois ça suffit Papa, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. De toute façon Kei-chan et moi nous allons monter.

Sur ce, elle agrippa Aniya par le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Ses parents les suivirent du regard avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Yagi claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Elle relâcha Aniya et s'appuya contre la porte en poussant un long soupir.

\- Je suis désolée Kei-chan, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ce soir. Ça doit être parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis un moment…

\- T'inquiète, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En tous cas, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, ton père a pas l'air contre l'idée qu'on…

\- Oublie ça tout de suite, dit Yagi en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec mes parents dans la maison.

\- Donc s'ils n'étaient pas là…

Yagi rougit. Aniya eut un sourire en coin.

\- Non Kei-chan, reprit Yagi alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

\- Oh allez, fit-il, juste un peu…

\- Non, je ne veux pas, protesta Yagi en rougissant. Je te laisserais faire uniquement quand on se retrouvera seuls tous les deux.

A ces mots, Aniya arrêta sa progression. Il fixa Yagi avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas plus très longtemps tu sais, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Yagi sentit ses jambes trembler mais le cacha parfaitement bien.

\- Je vais y aller, dit soudain Aniya.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Yagi. Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

\- Ecoute, répondit-il, je crois pas que j'arriverais à me retenir ce soir.

Yagi rougit à l'allusion et ne dit plus rien.

Il ramassa son sac à côté du bureau et le balança sur son épaule. Avant d'ouvrir la porte cependant, il se tourna vers Yagi et lui tendit la main.

Elle l'observa un instant, un peu confuse, puis lui donna la main. Aniya l'attira alors à lui et passa son bras autour d'elle en la serrant contre lui.

Yagi rougit, peu habituée à ce genre de geste de lui. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de la tripoter.

Il la relâcha presque aussitôt et réussit à lui voler un petit baiser avant de sortir de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. Yagi resta plantée devant sa porte, portant la main à ses lèvres.

Elle sentait encore la chaleur de ce bref contact et rougit un peu plus. _Il pouvait être tendre et mignon parfois…_

Yagi secoua alors la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Elle le connaissait bien, et elle savait qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle, et qu'il ne la traitait pas comme les autres filles non plus. Mais chaque fois qu'elle était prête à tomber dans ses bras, il y avait toujours cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui la mettait en garde : la seule raison pour laquelle il la voulait, c'était parce qu'elle se refusait à lui depuis toujours.

Et une fois qu'il l'aurait eu… elle serait comme n'importe quelle autre fille à son tableau de chasse.

Le cœur serré, Yagi partit allumer sa télévision puis s'assis sur son canapé aux motifs ethniques.

Elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, et elle ne devrait rien attendre de plus.

.

.

 **A suivre…**

.

.

.

Ah ! Ca fait très longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur le manga Rookies avec ce couple là. Ils me manquent tous les deux… Mais bon c'est la vie, les mangas se terminent un jour lol.

Enfin ! J'espère que la ou les personnes qui liront, apprécieront ce petit bout d'histoire et laisseront un petit commentaire… Je ne vous oblige à rien bien sûr. Non non je ne menacerais pas votre famille, vos amis, ni rien de tout ça… ce n'est pas du tout mon genre wO. Faites juste attention en... TRAVERSANT LA RUE !

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Fin du rire démoniaque.

Très bonne journée à tous et à toutes ! Peace !


	2. Chaptire 2 : Tendre Récompense

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rookies appartient à Masanori Morita-sensei !

 **Couple :** Aniya Keïchi et Yagi Toko

.

.

.

 **ROOKIES**

.

.

 **Satisfaction**

.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Tendre Récompense**

.

.

.

.

C'est par une belle journée de samedi qu'Aniya avait décidé de se rendre chez Yagi.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient partis pour le week-end chez les grands-parents de celle-ci. Ils habitaient à la campagne et Yagi avait prétexté le besoin de réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année pour ne pas les suivre.

Les deux amis d'enfance seraient donc seuls toute la journée...

Il faisait beau et une légère brise faisait se balancer les branches des arbres dans un doux bruissement de feuilles. Le jeune homme marchait à pas rapides, la boule au ventre. Il portait un jean bleu foncé un peu large et un T-shirt blanc aux couleurs d'un groupe à la mode ainsi qu'une paire de baskets.

Aniya arriva enfin devant le pavillon, occupé ce jour-là par l'unique fille de la maison. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sonner. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se surpris à retenir son souffle, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, les poings serrés.

\- Kei-chan, dit Yagi en le voyant.

Aniya rouvrit les yeux.

Yagi portait une robe blanche sans manches avec une rangée de boutons qui descendait jusqu'en bas, au niveau de ses genoux. Il y avait de petits volants de dentelle aux épaules et quelques plis à l'encolure. Elle était pieds nus, et pour tout accessoire, portait ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles en croix qu'il lui avait offert pour ses quatorze ans.

\- Salut, fit Aniya, espérant qu'il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Entre, dit Yagi doucement en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser passer.

Aniya déglutit encore et entra dans le petit pavillon. Yagi referma la porte derrière lui et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage.

Cette fois, elle était sûre qu'il se passerait quelque chose.

Une fois montés dans sa chambre, Yagi et Aniya avaient décidé de regarder la télévision car un match de baseball devait être diffusé.

\- Kei-chan, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Yagi au bout de quelques minutes, en regardant Aniya assis sur son lit.

\- Ouais, répondit le jeune homme sans décoller ses yeux du petit écran de télévision en face de lui. Prend-moi un coca.

\- Ok.

Yagi sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur pour chercher des boissons fraîches et sortit une canette de coca et une petite bouteille de thé glacé au melon. Elle prit aussi un paquet de chips et de gâteaux avant de remonter.

Aniya avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le poste de Yagi quand elle revint dans la chambre. Elle déposa leur petite collation sur le matelas et s'assit à côté de son ami d'enfance.

\- Ils sont vraiment bons, dit Aniya en regardant l'un des joueurs de baseball frapper une balle et l'envoyer à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Et ils sont en très bonne position pour accéder au Koshien cette année, acquiesça Yagi en ouvrant sa bouteille de thé.

Elle en but une gorgée et se concentra aussi sur le match. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait aborder la question de ce qui pourrait probablement se passer entre eux, dans cette maison vide.

Aniya prit un paquet de gâteaux et l'ouvrit, se servant avant de le tendre à Yagi. Elle se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci pour choisir et Aniya ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans son décolleté. Il eut presque la bave aux lèvres en fixant les deux jolies pêches rondes qui lui faisaient face, se disant aussi qu'elles devaient être incroyablement douces.

Yagi surpris son regard et se rassit rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

\- P-pervers, osa-t-elle dire, d'une voix un peu trop faible pour être prise au sérieux.

Aniya avala bruyamment sa salive et détourna les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui me les mets sous le nez, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Yagi rougit de plus belle et lui arracha le paquet de gâteaux des mains.

\- Hey ! Protesta le lycéen en reprenant le paquet. Y en a plein d'autres !

\- C'est celui-là que je veux, dit Yagi.

\- T'as qu'à prendre ça, fit Aniya en désignant du menton un paquet de chips.

\- Je veux ces gâteaux Kei-chan !

\- T'es plus une gamine, répliqua le jeune homme. Prends l'autre j'te dis !

\- Non !

\- Mais arrê-SCRATCH

Le paquet de gâteaux s'était complètement déchiré à cause de leurs chamailleries et tout se retrouva éparpillé sur le lit. Yagi lâcha le morceau de l'emballage qu'elle tenait et donna des coups sur le bras d'Aniya.

\- Hey c'est ta faute, s'exclama-t-il en jetant le morceau qu'il tenait pour se défendre. Aïe ! Mais arrête de m'frapper !

Yagi ramassa ensuite les morceaux d'emballage et les gâteaux qu'elle mit dans le plateau qu'elle avait ramené. Elle se leva ensuite pour aller chercher l'aspirateur et réparer les dégâts.

Quand elle eut enfin finit, elle grimpa de nouveau sur le lit et s'assis loin d'Aniya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Fais pas la tronche, dit le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle recula encore, et il se rapprocha à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, il fut impossible à Yagi de s'éloigner d'avantage et elle descendit du lit pour aller s'assoir sur son canapé.

\- T'es vraiment têtue, dit Aniya en la regardant fixement.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me donner le paquet, répondit-elle.

\- Si c'est un paquet que tu veux, fit-il avec un sourire pervers, j'en ai un just-

\- C'est charmant Kei-chan, l'interrompit Yagi, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Hey, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire. C'est toi qui voulais un paquet.

\- De gâteaux imbécile ! S'exclama Yagi avec les joues roses.

Aniya fit la moue et se cala contre le mur. Le naturel avait vite reprit le dessus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tous les deux arrivèrent à se calmer et Yagi finit par retourner s'assoir sur le lit pour finir sa bouteille de soda au melon. Aniya avait ouvert un paquet de chips et piochait dedans en regardant le match. Il le tendit ensuite à Yagi.

\- T'en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non merci, fit Yagi, bien décidée à ne plus se mettre en colère aujourd'hui.

\- Dis j'pensais, commença Aniya en reposant les chips sur le côté du lit, qu'on pourrait faire un truc spécial tous les deux...

Yagi sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues chauffer.

\- C-comme quoi, demanda-t-elle doucement en gardant les yeux rivés sur son poste de télévision.

\- Tu l'sais très bien, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il leva le bras et prit la main de Yagi dans la sienne.

\- Kei-chan, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et il resserra sa main autour de la sienne, plus petite. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Yagi.

La jeune fille retint son souffle quand il posa délicatement sa main libre sur sa joue et qu'il tourna tout doucement son visage vers lui, son regard glissant sur sa bouche.

Leurs fronts buttèrent légèrement l'un contre l'autre et leurs nez se frôlèrent bientôt. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement et chacun put sentir le souffle tiède de l'autre caresser sa peau.

Aniya ferma les yeux et Yagi l'imita en sentant ses lèvres se presser doucement contre les siennes.

Ce simple contact libéra chez le jeune homme, toutes les émotions et les sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps retenu. Il relâcha sa main pour saisir son visage et approfondit leur baiser, enfonçant lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Yagi.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et Aniya se remémora toutes les fois où il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher...

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, en continuant de l'embrasser lentement. Il relâcha ses lèvres seulement une minute pour respirer et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Kei-chan, souffla Yagi, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ses yeux brûlants plongés dans les siens, déjà embués de désir.

Il avait tellement envie d'elle...

Aniya ferma les yeux et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, tout doucement, savourant le goût de ses délicats pétales qui lui avait si souvent échappé.

Yagi enroula ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il l'embrassait, enfouissant ses mains dans ses longues mèches de cheveux. Elle ouvrit la bouche légèrement et Aniya ne put s'empêcher d'y glisser sa langue.

Yagi poussa un petit gémissement qui fut tendrement avalé par son ami d'enfance.

Aniya embrassait si bien...

Avec le succès qu'il avait toujours eu avec les filles, ça n'aurait pas du l'étonner. Elle s'était toujours refusée à lui parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'une fois son désir assouvi, Aniya n'aurait plus jamais un regard pour elle.

En tant que femme du moins.

Il l'embrassait avec tellement de tendresse et de délicatesse, qu'elle aurait pu facilement oublier qu'il l'avait sans doute fait avec bien d'autres filles avant elle.

Elle chassa ces pensées douloureuses pour ne pas gâcher ce beau moment.

Pendant qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, Aniya lui, était au septième ciel.

C'était bon. Tellement bon de pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec toutes les fois où il avait embrassé d'autres filles. Avec elle c'était si différent, si prenant, si grisant... c'était d'une sensualité, d'une intensité telle qu'il sentait son désir monter encore et encore à chaque nouveau baiser.

Aniya rompit leur baiser pour embrasser son cou, faisant gémir doucement Yagi qui sentait ses lèvres et son souffle chaud contre sa peau sensible.

\- Kei-chan, gémit-elle.

Aniya ne répondait pas, continuant de déposer des baisers dans son cou, en glissant doucement sur ses clavicules puis sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa le visage de Yagi.

Elle était toute rouge, ses yeux embués de plaisir et sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses lèvres entrouvertes, rosies par leurs baisers.

\- Toko... souffla-t-il malgré lui.

Cela devait faire des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom.

\- Kei-chan, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Aniya s'autorisa un sourire devant son expression émue avant de saisir doucement son visage entre ses mains et d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Yagi ferma les yeux à la douceur de cette action.

Après plusieurs secondes intenses, Aniya rompit leur baiser. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Yagi, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les boucles en forme de croix qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

\- Tu les portes tout le temps, murmura-t-il.

Yagi du faire un gros effort pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Ce... ce sont mes préférées, dit-elle doucement.

Aniya sourit encore et déposa un petit baiser au creux de ses seins. Yagi poussa un petit cri de surprise, ce qui fit rire doucement son ami d'enfance. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit à quel point il était mignon quand il souriait ? Et à quel point elle aimait ses baisers ?

Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais car après cette journée, ils redeviendraient sans aucun doute de simples amis d'enfance, des voisins, allant tous deux dans le même lycée. Et plus jamais il ne la toucherait comme cela.

Yagi se retint de pleurer à cette pensée. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa Aniya embrasser doucement son cou en déboutonnant le haut de sa robe. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans l'ouverture et il prit l'un de ses seins en enfonçant doucement ses doigts dans la chaire à la fois douce et ferme.

Yagi agrippa ses épaules, se mordant la lèvre pendant qu'il couvrait son corps d'attentions. Aniya respira son odeur profondément, son parfum léger allié à la senteur de l'adoucissant qui imprégnait le tissu de sa robe, lui montant à la tête.

\- Tu sens bon, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Yagi sentit son nez la piquer et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi doux et gentil? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et c'était encore plus dur pour elle de se dire que ce serait probablement la dernière fois.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Aniya.

Yagi écarquilla les yeux, son coeur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine. Aniya releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Il lui sourit tendrement et Yagi murmurma son nom avec émotion.

Elle prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et il ferma les yeux, semblant savourer ce contact. _Il me donne vraiment de faux espoirs_ , pensa Yagi.

Elle caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces, en regardant son expression avec un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur.

Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui.

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait tant repoussé et refusé, malgré ses aventures avec toutes ces filles, malgré la peine, la colère et la jalousie, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur.

\- Kei-chan, murmura Yagi avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _Je t'aime..._

Aniya approfondit leur baiser, heureux de pouvoir enfin la savourer autant qu'il le voulait.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant encore plusieurs minutes, puis le jeune homme se mit à embrasser sa gorge et glissa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle laissa Aniya la soulever pour l'assoir sur lui avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de son T-shirt.

Yagi rougit, impressionnée par la musculature de son ami d'enfance. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant, et aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas à prétendre que son sex-appeal n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

\- T'aimes ça hein, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Yagi fronça les sourcils et se mit à le décoiffer des deux mains. Il rit comme un gamin, ce qui eut pour résultat à la fois de la mettre en colère et de l'attendrir, puis elle le poussa assez fort pour le faire tomber sur le dos.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Je vois que la demoiselle est coquine.

Yagi rougit et Aniya se redressa un peu pour s'assoir de nouveau. Il posa ensuite sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser.

Son amie d'enfance enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou et elle se serra contre lui tandis qu'il approfondissait encore leur baiser.

Tout en l'embrassant, Aniya fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Yagi et défit lentement sa robe jusqu'au dernier bouton.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir quand il écarta doucement les pans de sa robe et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses à présent nues. Yagi enfouit ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'Aniya. Il remonta ses mains lentement sur ses hanches et continua à remonter jusqu'à ses épaules afin d'enlever la robe qu'elle portait. Le vêtement retomba lentement derrière elle.

Yagi eut le réflexe de cacher sa poitrine malgré le fait qu'elle porte encore ses sous-vêtements. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, gênée de se retrouver à moitié nue devant son ami d'enfance.

\- Te cache pas, murmura Aniya en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tu es belle.

Yagi se sentit émue par sa remarque et elle ferma les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Aniya sourit avant de l'embrasser encore une fois tout en se déshabillant.

Elle laissa Aniya lui enlever ses sous-vêtements tout en l'embrassant et en caressant son corps tout entier. Elle lui rendit chacun de ses baisers avec une passion et un abandon dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable.

Aniya enleva le dernier vêtement qui le couvrait puis il allongea délicatement Yagi sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et se sépara de ses lèvres sucrées pour plonger son regard emplit de désir et d'envie dans le sien.

\- Tu es sûre, souffla Aniya en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Yagi hocha doucement la tête, acceptant ce qui allait se passer entre eux, le rouge aux joues.

Aniya lui sourit tendrement.

Après toutes ces années à la remplacer par d'autres, à penser à elle sans jamais le lui avoir avouer, elle serait enfin à lui.

Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Et si pour l'un c'était un rêve devenu réalité, pour l'autre ce serait un rêve dont elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin, quand il serait parti...

...

Yagi ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'une douce lueur orangée filtrait à travers les rideaux fins de sa fenêtre.

Elle avait dormit comme un bébé, blottie dans les bras d'Aniya.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il était resté près d'elle toute la nuit. Il avait été si tendre, si gentil qu'elle s'était sentie véritablement aimée et désirée.

Et il n'avait pas cessé de murmurer et de gémir son prénom pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle aussi avait fait la même chose en le serrant contre elle, en l'embrassant et en le caressant comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

Puis, quand ils redescendirent de leur moment d'extase, Aniya l'avait couverte d'attentions, inquiet de son état. Elle l'avait rassuré aussi sincèrement que possible et le jeune homme, soulagé, l'avait ensuite embrassé en la serrant contre lui.

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par leur respiration et les battements de leur coeur.

Yagi se redressa légèrement en tenant la couverture contre sa poitrine nue et elle poussa un petit gémissement en sentant une douleur entre ses jambes. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle réalisa toute la réalité de leur action.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Elle posa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son ami d'enfance.

Aniya dormait paisiblement, le visage complètement détendu. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches tombant sur son visage. Il respirait doucement, son bras musclé posé sur la couverture qui les recouvraient tous les deux.

Yagi rougit en voyant des traces d'ongles sur les épaules d'Aniya, ainsi que quelques suçons dans son cou et sur ses clavicules. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir laissé autant de marques sur lui.

C'est vrai qu'elle en avait profité autant qu'elle le pouvait, pensant que ce serait leur unique fois ensemble.

\- Hmm...

Yagi releva les yeux sur son visage.

Il était en train de se réveiller.

Aniya se mit à s'étirer et il se retourna sur le dos. Il se frotta ensuite le visage et laissa retomber ses mains sur le lit. Puis il se tourna vers Yagi et il se redressa brusquement en équarquillant les yeux.

\- Toko ?

\- Bonjour Kei-chan, murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- B-bonjour, souffla-t-il, surpris.

Tout se remit doucement en place et Aniya se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre eux.

Son regard s'adoucit en remarquant les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés de son amie d'enfance.

Il glissa son regard sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou. Les marques de baisers et les suçons qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau contrastaient par leur rougeur avec la blancheur rosée de son corps.

 _Ah..._

Aniya l'agrippa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Yagi se laissa faire sous le coup de la surprise et sentit les lèvres d'Aniya se poser sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois la veille et elle se sentit fondre de nouveau.

Il fit doucement glisser la couverture des mains de Yagi et les recouvrit tous les deux en s'allongeant sur elle.

Ce dimanche se déroula d'une manière qui changea irrémédiablement, la nature de la relation entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Quand ils repartirent au lycée le lundi matin, Aniya était passé la prendre chez elle. Ils avaient ensuite fait le chemin comme à leur habitude, et rien ne laissa penser qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre eux.

Pourtant, quand l'heure de l'entraînement de baseball arriva, Aniya réussi à bloquer Yagi dans la salle du club quand tous les autres étaitent sortis. Il l'embrassa avec passion en la poussant contre un des casiers. Puis quand il eut terminé, il lui décocha un sourire coquin.

\- C'est juste une petite avance sur ce que je te ferais tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce au trot.

\- K-Kei-chan ! S'exclama la manager en rougissant.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls avant cela, et Yagi ne pensait pas qu'ils continueraient leur aventure du weekend avant ce baiser. Elle qui pensait qu'il se détournerait aussitôt qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, elle n'avait pas vu arriver le dimanche qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il n'y avait eu aucune confession de sentiments, ni de sa part, ni de la sienne. Yagi pensait que sur le coup, Aniya avait juste envie de quelques... parties de plaisir, mais elle s'était bien trompée.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et rejoignit ensuite l'équipe. Elle tenta d'ignorer le clin d'oeil d'Aniya en s'asseyant près du professeur Kawato. Yagi n'allait pas l'avouer, mais elle était très heureuse de la tournure des évènements.

Pour lui, elle l'avait compris, ce n'était pas une simple paranthèse dans leur relation. Il voulait qu'ils soient en couple, et il passa son temps à le lui prouver tout le long des mois suivants. Pendant les examens de fin d'année et enfin les vacances qui suivirent.

Aniya n'avait plus de copines à droite à gauche, il ne draguait plus à tout va, il ne regardait plus les autres filles. Il s'était... rangé.

Même les membres de l'équipe passaient leur temps à le chambrer, malgré le fait qu'ils ignorent que les deux amis d'enfance sortaient à présent ensemble.

Aniya partit à l'université à la rentrée, accompagné de Yagi. Ils avaient prit un petit studio tout près, qu'ils partageaient avec l'accord de leurs parents.

Ces derniers avaient bien précisé que Yagi et Aniya devaient avoir en tête que la seule raison pour laquelle ils acceptaient la situation, c'était parce qu'ils s'attendaient au mariage des deux après la faculté.

Sans surprise, Aniya devint une star du baseball universitaire, Yagi le suivant dans l'ombre en étudiant l'histoire. Ils n'avaient pas officialisé leur relation, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout les autres savaient qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Les groupies d'Aniya avaient bien essayé de s'imiscer entre eux, mais à la grande surprise de Yagi, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre gêne à déclarer qu'elle était sa femme, et que si l'une d'elles tentait quelque chose, il la, je cite "massacrerait, fille ou pas".

Cela avait eu pour effet de geler leurs ardeurs avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Il restait bien quelques traces d'Aniya l'ancien déliquent.

Pour le reste, Yagi et lui avaient une vie très agréable. Il passa professionnel après l'université et intégra l'équipe nationale du Japon. Aniya y retrouva d'anciens adversaires et malgré quelques étincelles, sa carrière se déroula sans problèmes. Elle fut faite de nombreuses victoires, d'impressionnants homeruns et autres coups de génie.

En parallèle, Yagi était devenu professeur d'histoire et exerçait à leur ancien lycée.

Ils s'étaient mariés à 22 ans, après avoir obtenu leur diplôme. Ils avaient eut quatre enfants, uniquement des garçons. Autant dire que Madame Aniya Toko avait eu beaucoup de travail. Mais son cher mari l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait, et elle avait découvert ses qualités d'éducateur et de père avec surprise et attendrissement.

Il aimait leurs enfants de tout son coeur, il jouait très souvent avec eux. Il était souriant, aimant, attentionné. Avec elle aussi.

Elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être romantique.

Il lui apportait des cadeaux, bijoux, chaussures et évidemment, lingerie fine. Il l'invitait souvent au restaurant pour un repas aux chandelles, des sorties incognito au cinéma.

Il arrivait bien sûr qu'Aniya se retrouve submergé de demandes de photos, d'autographes ou autres. Il s'éclipsait alors avec sa femme et ils fonçaient tous les deux en voiture jusqu'à un endroit tranquille, sur une plage par exemple.

Ils prenaient des vacances dans des auberges reculées ou à l'étranger, pour être en paix. Et quand les enfants passaient quelques jours chez leurs grands-parents, ils s'accordaient de courtes escapades en amoureux.

L'un dans l'autre, ils vivaient dans le bonheur, à la fois dans leur vie professionnelle et dans leur vie de famille.

Qui aurait cru qu'en réussissant enfin à avoir la fille dont il avait toujours été amoureux, ce playboy deviendrait aussi sérieux ? En tous cas ce n'est certainement pas la fille en question qui l'aurait parié...

Aniya ne la trompa jamais et il n'en eut jamais envie. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, était bien supérieur à ce que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer, elle la première.

Et ce soir là, en regardant le visage serein de son mari en train de dormir, Aniya Toko se dit qu'elle était sans doute la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, qui la connaissait par coeur et qui lui avait donné quatre merveilleux garçons.

Un premier amour qui était bel et bien celui de sa vie.

Elle souleva la couverture pour s'allonger près de son mari et ami d'enfance et se blottit contre lui. Aniya passa son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non, répondit-il en lui souriant. Je t'attendais.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement Toko en laissant un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, murmura-t-il en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. J'ai eu une journée chargée alors, j'attends que ma petite femme s'occupe de moi avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'attention...

\- Et bien, murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, peut-être que si son mari lui demande gentiement...

\- Toko, chuchota Aniya s'allongeant doucement sur elle, serais-tu disposée à t'occuper de moi avec toute l'attention que je mérite ?

\- J'en serais plus que ravie Kei-chan, murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Aniya lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent en disparaissant sous les couvertures.

.

 **Fin.**

.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est enfin terminé ! Depuis le temps que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête ! Ah, vraiment Rookies m'a toujours laissé sur ma faim concernant ce couple, et je suis bien contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à mon problème lol, je me sens plus satisfaite (même si j'attendais quelque chose de la part de Masanori Morita-sensei...). Il y a bien eu un one-shot bonus mais là encore, pas de sensation d'accomplissement pour se couple... Dommage.


End file.
